Love Story
by Greyson's fetus
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's forbidden love.. New problem..


**Love Story**

Disclaimer: Yeap, it's J.K. Rowling's characters..

Disclaimer : Beberapa punya Grandma Rowling, yah…

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ke-7.

Summary : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's forbidden love.

**A/N : **Lagi dengerin "Love Story" jadi kepikiran buat ngebuat ini..

**WARNING :** OOC, GaJe, Permasalahan cepet selese, garing, dan bla bla bla…

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

"Hermione, tak disangka mereka akan menyetujui pernikahan kita.."

"Ya, Draco.. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa orangtuaku juga tidak menyetujuinya. Kalau orangtuamu, yah, kau tau, lah.."

"Hmm..." Draco menggumam.

"Itu memang saat-saat yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan karena cinta terlarang bukan? Dulu aku sangat suka padamu saat pandangan pertama dan – "

" – dan aku juga menyukaimu, Hermione. Aku tau itu.."  
><strong>#FLASHBACK ON#<strong>

"Hei, Granger. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Malfoy dengan nada bosan.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" Granger mendelik.

"Well, kau sedang membaca ensiklopedia tentang "Myth or Not" yang tebalnya berates-ratus halaman dan kau.., kukira telah membaca halaman ke 640 dari 500 halaman." Draco menjawab, ia bosan dengan kelakuan partnernya (well, itu karena diundi oleh P. mcGonall)

"Jangan begitu bodoh Malfoy. Aku baru saja membaca halaman ke 4 dari 25 halaman, Malfoy. Jangan dilebih-lebihkan." Granger mendengus.

"Bosaaaaaaann…. Bisa tidak, kau meninggalkan buku berhargamu itu dan bermain denganku sebentar?" Malfoy bertanya secara blak-blakan.

Granger menghembuskan nafas, "Kau mau main apa?" katanya sambil menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi Hog's Head?"

"What an idiot.. Ini sudah malam, Malfoy. Lagipula, bagai – "

"Kita terbang menggunakan Nimbuz 5000-ku (ada ya? ^^)"

"Te-terbang menggunakan Nimbuz 5000-mu?" tanya Granger gugup, dia tidak suka terbang menggunakan sapu dan Malfoy mengetahuinya.  
>"Ya, ada masalah, Granger?" Tanya Malfoy sambil menyunggingkan senyuman licik khasnya.<p>

Well, senyuman itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Granger klenger-klenger.

"Ti-tidak. Ayolah kalau be-begitu. M-mana sapumu?"  
>"Accio Nimbuz 5000!" seru Malfoy dan sapunya sekarang sudah berada di tangan kanannya.<p>

Malfoy menaiki sapunya. Granger masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, grogi sekaligus takut.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"  
>"Baiklah, aku ikut."<p>

Mereka mengelilingi Hog's Head dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Oke, aku akui.., Granger memang sangat takut saat itu jadi ia memeluk Malfoy erat-erat, walaupun ia sedikit senang bercampur takut karena terbang.

Hog's Head indah saat itu. Toko-toko di situ dikelilingi lamou berwarna-warni di bagian atapnya. Toko-toko tersebut sangat indah. Granger tak pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Malfoy membyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"Indah."

"Hanya itu?" Malfoy mengernyit sedikit.

"Iya."

"Tak berperasaan."

Mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi kepala asrama dan Malfoy mulai berbicara, "Dingin?"

"Kau pikir?" balas Granger sinis.

"Ya, tadi masih ada sisa coklat panas di pantry. Minum saja."

"Tak usah. Aku mau tidur."  
>"Tunggu dulu..!"<p>

"Apa?" jawab Granger malas.

"Kau tau, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Pastinya."  
>"Kau tau, aku selalu mengata-nagataimu?"<br>"Pastinya."  
>"Kau tau, saat aku jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama, saat pertama kali melihatmu?"<p>

"Pas – APA?" Granger shock.

"Saat pertama kali, kita bertemu aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Jelas Malfoy.

"Oh, wow." Granger speechless, ia tak tau mau berkata apa.

"Hanya itu?" Malfoy mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Tak ada respon?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tadi shock dan speechless."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin tau apa.., kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena setiap kali aku tersenyum, mukamu merona merah." Senyum Malfoy.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku.., juga suka padamu. Love at the first sight, too."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

_We were both young when I first saw you__  
><em>_I close my eyes and the flashback starts__  
><em>_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air__  
><em>_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns__  
><em>_See you make your way through the crowd__  
><em>_And say hello, little did I know__  
><em>

SKIP

"Hahaha… Aku sangat ingat kejadian itu, Draco. Kau selalu digelayuti Parkinson saat itu, kan? Hahaha…" tawa merdu dari seorang gadis.

"Hush, diamlah, Hermione. Tak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku sangat benci kejadian itu. Si anak bermuka anjing pug itu menjilat aku terus. Aku sangat benci prang yang pilih kasih dan penjilat, kau tau itu Hermione" balas Draco.

Tangan Draco mengalungi leher belakang Hermione, sementara tangan Hermione mengalungi pinggang Draco. Mereka duduk di Hogwarts Express dan mendapat ruangan VIP setelah menjadi Ketua Asrama Terbaik. Yeap, Draco dan Hermione telah menjalin hubungan selama 4 bulan lebih.

"Hei, lihat..! Kita sudah sampai..! Ayo mengepak barang..!" seru Hermione.

Mereka mengambil barang-barang mereka dan turun dengan berwajah cerah dan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat bahagia, sampai.. –

"Hermione Jean Granger.."

"Eh..? Iya, pa? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Nak, kau bertanya ada apa sama papamu?" tanya ayahnya marah.

"Ehm, ya.. Aku benar-benar tidak tau." Jawab Hermione takut.

"Kau..!" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Draco. "Tinggalkan putriku..! Jauhi Hermione..! Kau dengar?"

"Baik, Sir.." jawab Draco sambil menunduk dan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Draco..! Kembalilah.. Draco..!"  
>"Pergi, Anak Muda..! Tinggalkan putriku sendiri..!"<br>"Draco, please, turn around and come back to me..! I'm begging you, please don't go…!" teriak Hermione. Ia menangis.

Tetapi, Draco tidak menjawab. Dengan satu tatapan dari ayah Hermione, ia sudah tau bahwa hubungan mereka tidak dapat dilanjutkan lagi…

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
><em>_And I was crying on the staircase__  
><em>_Begging you please don't go__  
><em>

Hermione's Room

Hermione sedih dan terluka. Ayahnya tidak menyetujui hubungan Draco dengannya. Belum lagi ia tau betapa beratnya resiko yang harus ditanggung ayah Draco jika saja ia tau bahwa anaknya telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang "Muggle Born".

Ia frustasi dan " PRAANG….!"

"Hermione?" Panggil ayahnya dari bawah.

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Tidak ada..! Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu..! Kau merusak hidupku..!"

"Hermione, papa minta maaf, tetapi – "  
>"Minta maaf..? Papa hanya akan berkata minta maaf? Anakmu yang semata wayang ini sakit.., sakit hati atas perlakuan ayahnya karena memutuskan hubungan anak semata wayangnya dengan orang yang dicintainya."<p>

"Dengar, nak. Ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Sementara, papa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan dari Kerajaan Inggris, nak. Ia lebih hebat dari pemuda itu."

"KEPENTINGANKU…? Oh, Hahahaha….!" Tawa Hermione yang dipaksakan melengking, memekakan telinga.

"Kau tak tau betapa sakitnya hatiku ayah. Kau tak tau apa itu cinta. Kau tak mengerti lagi apa itu cinta sejak ibu meninggal. Kau buta akan segalanya. Aku tak perlu mematuhimu karena engkau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Engkau jahat..! Kau hanya memikirkan kekayaan, kau tak memberiku kasih sayang, lihat saja..., aku berjuang mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah untuk memuaskanmu, tetapi kau tidak pernah bersyukur maupun berterima kasih.. Kau hanya memintaku untuk lebih. Kau orang yang tidak pernah puas. Sekarang, pergi dari kamarku..! PERGI,,!" teriak Hermione

Ayahnya meninggalkan Hermione dan Hermione membanting pintu kamarnya.

Ia menulis buku harian..,

Dear Diary,

You know what? Aku sedih dan frustasi. Ayahku tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Draco. Ia malah menjodohkanku dengan 'pemuda tampan' dari Kerajaan Inggris. Aku sedih. Seandainya, Draco bisa membawaku ke suatu tempat di mana kami berdua sendiri, dia yang akan menjadi pangeran dan aku yang akan menjadi putri. Mimpi indah, Hermione…

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone__  
><em>_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run__  
><em>_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
><em>_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Libur selesai, at Hogwarts Express

Hermione hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Draco untuk menyapanya. Draco balas tersenyum.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang berbeda, mereka terpisah, mereka seperti terhalangi oleh suatu dinding tak terlihat.

6 bulan

"4 bulan menjalani hubungan dengan Draco dan 6 bulan yang penuh penderitaan." Batin Hermione.

Sekarang, jabatannya sebagai Kepala Asrama telah hilang karena ia yang memutuskan untuk menjadi murid 5 bulan yang lalu sejak tak ada komunikasinya terhadap Draco.

Malamnya, ia berjalan di taman Hogwarts. Hari itu sedang ada perayaan ulang tahun P. Dumbledore, jadi mereka berpesta di Aula Besar dan boleh keluar sekolah.

Hermione duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam. Ia menangis meratapi nasibnya. Sisa 2 bulan untuknya bersama Draco dan harus ia manfaatkan baik-baik walaupun tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"Aku juga berperasaan yang sama sepertimu dulu."

"Draco?"

"Ya, ini aku Hermione.."

Ia memeluk Hermione penuh kasih sayang dan Hermione membalasnya.

"Dulu? Apa maksudmu kau juga berperasaan yang sama denganku dulu?"

"Yah, aku juga sangat sangat sangat merasa keberatan dengan cinta terlarang kita, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan."  
>Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dan berbentuk hati ia berkata, "Maukah engaku menikah denganku?"<p>

"Aku mau, tetapi ayahku – "

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu dan ia setuju asal aku menjadi pelindung yang baik dari para Dementor dan sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut. Dan kita tunggu dua bulan lagi. Setelah 2 bulan, ambil gaunmu aku akan menjadi pangeran, kau akan menjadi sang putrid dan ini adalah Our Love Story.."

Mereka berpelukan mesra. Draco menunduk sedikit, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hermione dan mereka berciuman dengan mesranya…

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring<br>And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**#FLASHBACK off#**

Mereka berciuman di tengah-tengah indahnya musim semi...

* * *

><p><strong>Mud-Blood212<strong>

**A/N: Yeap, gak terlalu panjang dan FREAK. But, review, guys..? Dan juga thanks udah mau baca cerita gaje ini ;)**


End file.
